


Enjoying Summers

by CharlRhodes



Series: Chubby Prompts/Stories/Ideas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Fat Shaming, M/M, Party, Partying, Summer, Weight Gain, fat Theo, fat jackson, obesity, weight gain evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: Another prompt for the Get_beached July challenge on TumblrEnjoy





	Enjoying Summers

It has been four months since Theo Raeken and Jackson Whittemore graduated from high school. Right after the graduation party they left Beacon Hill to go in an all inclusive hotel in Mexico. The paradise for those two party boys. They were supposed to stay there two week, but the day before their departure they always pushed back their return. Most of their peers just begun their first days of college, but they didn’t really care. Afterall, why bother to study to have a job when you are rich?

So they enjoyed doing nothing but drinking, eating and lazing by the pool. 

Their lifestyle certainly took a toll on their statuesque physique. Not that they really cared also about that. Invest in money in a personal trainer would make them great again in no time. 

So it was another day filled with delicious greasy food, margaritas and beers at the pool. 

“Man,” Theo said to his friend, “I think I may have spent too much time at the buffets. My ass is about to tear through my speedos.” He patted his much wider hips, finding it almost fun before taking another bite in his greasy burger. “I must've gained about 50 pounds since we got here!”

Jackson took a look at him. And yeas Theo really packed on the pounds. He noticed that few weeks prior but didn’t say anything. After all he was not that lean these days. 

“You and I both bro. My board shorts are skin tight, and I don't think I'll can fit into the clothes I have here. We might need to buy some in bigger size to fit this monster,” he said slapping his well fed belly resting on his thighs.

“We don’t really have to worry about it, I'm sure once we get back in Beacon Hill, we'll lose all this weight.” He looked back at his protuberant ass. “I didn’t think I could develop an ass that big.”

Then he became fascinated by the sight of Jackson squeezing his fat, really fat, pecs. The man was trying to see his the two assets that made him popular in high school were still here. Then he saw that Theo was starring at him with desire.

“Hey! Quit staring at my chest like that man!”

“Sorry! He said, blushing. But god, his chest got so big, and his belly looked so jiggly. Every time we was moving he could see it move as if it was alive. He was scared how much he was attracted by that. Why was it so sexy to him?

That was four years ago. They indeed got back home and even went to college. But the added weight of that summer in Cancun was still here. They often talked about going back there. They made plans but they were rapidly called off by other social engagements.

Then one day, at the beginning of may, Theo saw Jackson’s huge SUV (because man there so much more room in it than those tiny Porsche’s) in front of his home with Jackson telling him to go with him. 

They drove for hours before reaching their destination. There were, of course, many stops to food courts and liquor stores, but they made it. They could stay as long as they wanted. They graduated from college and finding a job could wait. 

It was now the beginning of December. They spent almost seven months of pure decadence in this luxurious hotel. They never got tired of it. It was the life they wanted for them. Doing nothing but having fun. 

“Hey man, can you pull my speedos up?” Theo asked his friend, feeling like half of his butt was out of it.

“What's the matter?” Jackson scoffed, punching his friend ass. “That ass got too big for you to reach it?” He was strangely aroused by that.

Theo frowned at this remark, a bit embarrassed. “Are you calling me fat?”

Jackson pulled his hand up in mock surrender. “I’m just suggesting you should ease up on the drinks, all those cocktails are making your butt big.”

Theo grabbed an handful of Jackson’s belly. “Saying the one still at least hundred pounds fatter then I am.”

He felt proud at Theo’s admitting he was the big one here. “Exactly, I'm bigger than you, and yet you're wearing the same speedo size as me.” He puffed out his chest at Theo, proudly. What did you say last January? Oh yeah, you were going to start a diet. So much for losing weight, ahah!”

“Oh Yeah?” He walked up to Jackson so that their bellies were touching each other’s. “You've turned into quite the tub of lard yourself since may.” He pressed himself a bit more on Jackson. “I have never seen a belly this big!.”

Jackson pressed himself even more on Theo. “And I've never seen a butt this big.” He failed reaching his friend’s massive butt, so he put his hand on Theo’s large hips.

“You make it sound like a compliment, Whittemore.” He then grabbed his massive mobs resting on his massive belly. “Bet you like me when I'm bigger, right?”

“Maybe.”


End file.
